villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Coven Leader (Town of Salem)
The Coven Leader 'is one of the evil roles from the mystery RPG game ''Town of Salem. The Coven Leader wants to conquer the town along with the Coven faction. History The Coven Leader's goal is kill everyone who opposes the Coven. The Coven Leader chooses two people every night, the first person will be controlled by the Coven Leader and the second person is the target of the first person. So, the first person will use their ability to the second person. Also, The Coven Leader will know the first person's role. However, if the Coven Leader gets the Necronomicon, they won't control people, they will kill them. Killing Conditions With the Necronomicon, the Coven Leader has a basic attack. They can kill some people who have no defense. Winning Conditions The Coven Leader can win with the Coven and Survivors only. Death With the Necronomicon, the Coven Leader has a basic defense, so they can not be killed by some people. However, some roles can kill them. They are list of the roles that can kill the Coven Leader; *'''Werewolf: If the Coven Leader visits Werewolf or the Werewolf visits the Coven Leader in the full moon, Werewolf will maul them, Coven Leader will die. *'Veteran': If the Coven Leader visits a triggered Veteran, Veteran will shoot them and Coven Leader will die. *'Bodyguard': If the Coven Leader visits a person who also visited by the Bodyguard, the Bodyguard will kill the Coven Leader, however, the Coven Leader will die too. *'Juggernaut': If the Juggernaut visits the Coven Leader, the Coven Leader will die. *'Jailor': If the Jailor jails the Coven Leader and decides to execute them, the Coven Leader will die. *'Pirate': If the Pirate wins a duel against a Coven Leader, the Pirate will kill them. *'Arsonist': If the Arsonist douses and ignites the Coven Leader's home, the Coven Leader will burn. *'Jester': If the Coven Leader chooses to guilty vote or to be abstain to a lynched Jester and if Jester decides to kill them, the Coven Leader will die. *'Trapper': The Trapper can kill the Coven Leader with their trap. *'Pestilence': The Pestilence can kill a plagued Coven Leader with rampaging them. Investigation Results *'Sheriff': Sheriffs will get the result about their target is suspicious. However, if the Coven Leader handles the Necronomicon, Sheriffs will get the result about their target is an innocent person. *'Investigator': If the Investigators invest the Coven Leader, they will get the result "Your target could be a Lookout, Forger or Coven Leader". *'Consigliere': Consiglieres will know their target is a Godfather, they will get the result "Your target leads the mystical. They must be the Coven Leader". Achievements There are some achievements that can be earned by perform tasks. They are the achievements that dedicated to the Coven Leader; *'Sorceress': Win 1 game. *'Enchantress': Win 5 games. *'Charmer': Win 10 games. *'Diabolist': Win 25 games. *'A Helping Hand': Control a player into the Medusa's gaze. *'Influenced Infection': Control a player to visit the Pestilence. *'Kill Command': Control a Jailor to execute his Jailee. Quote Gallery CovenLeader0.png|Avatar of the Coven Leader. CovenLeader1.png|Avatar of the Coven Leader in the mobile. Trivia * Coven Leader's mechanic is similar with the Witch. However, Witch can not kill the people directly. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Deceased Category:Karma Houdini Category:Imprisoned Category:Successful Category:Incompetent Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Suicidal Category:Enigmatic Category:Assassins Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders